dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Forest Dragon
The Forest Dragon is a rare golden hybrid with the elements Plant and Earth. It's main element is Plant. Appearance TBA Abilities Weapons Forest dragons can charge at enemies with their rootlike horns, or pounce on them and attack them with their sharp teeth. but as far as dragon weapons go, they are not good fighters and would rather flee than attack. Defenses Forest dragons are incredibly fast and agile. They walk as quietly as a panther and blend in with the shadows of the forest. When they hear an unfamiliar sound, they crouch and become motionless, so they are more difficult to spot. They rely mainly on safety in numbers. Other Abilities Forest dragons have a very sensitive sense of smell. They can swim if necessary. Breath Weapon TBA Weaknesses Forest dragons are not good fighters. If one is spotted and separated from the herd, it is unlikely to be able to fight the predator off. Habitat Regions Forest dragons are found throughout the Great Forest, the Forests of Farn, and some are even found near the Sandara Desert. Preferred Home Forest dragon herds typically spend their time roaming about. They are found anywhere there is foliage and prefer moderate climates. Sheltering/Nesting TBA Diet TBA Lifestyle Behavior and Personality TBA Social Order Forest dragons live in large herds. Most herds have about 60 members, though some are reported to have more than 150. There is no official leader of the herd, though oftentimes a few members of the herd tend to be in charge in where the herd goes. If they move, the rest of the herd moves too. Relationship to Wizards TBA When in a park Breeding A forest dragon is a rare outcome of Plant and Earth element dragons. Habitats Forest dragons can live in Omnitats, Spooky, Earth, and Plant habitats. How to care for TBA Favorite Treat Forest dragons like Dragon Roots, Talontaters, Omega Squashes, and Kraken Kabbages. Life Cycle Mating TBA Birth TBA Infancy TBA Adolescence TBA Adulthood TBA Life Span TBA History Discovery The story of the forest dragon's discovery is an odd one. Long ago, a young apprentice was sent into the woods by his scouting party to check for signs of dragons. It was dark and the apprentice couldn't see much. Suddenly, shapes he had thought were dead trees moved around him. They were dragons! Terrified, he screamed and ran back. It was some time before he could gain enough breath to explain himself, and when asked if he had met a dragon he gasped, "It's a whole forest of dragons!" The name stuck. Origin of Name The forest dragon's name was coined when it was discovered, and the name stuck, as detailed above. Magic Forest dragons are proficient with Arboromancy and Terramancy and have some control over Chloromancy and Herbomancy. Notable Dragons TBA References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Omnivores Category:Plant Category:Earth Category:Hybrids Category:Golden Hybrids Category:Inhabitants of the Forests of Farn Category:Inhabitants of the Great Forest Category:Quadruped Dracons Category:Inhabitants of the Ulster Meadows Category:Inhabitants of the Sandara Desert Category:Dragons named after their habitat